Nightmares
by RCRhyo15
Summary: Zidane is one of the greatest thieves, and a strong vampire to boot. Zidane is given a mission to get a specific girl with special blood that can help him save a loved one, until the girl becomes a loved one as well. ZG.


Hoy, this is my 1st FF9 story, so don't b mad if it sucks. I really love the game, so I'll do my best not to bring shame to it. It's kinda general, but its not gonna be as funny as most of my stories (if u have or want 2 read, which is cool) please tell me how im doing, BY REVIEWING. Ok, here goes nothing, kinda.

"" talking

'' thinking

( ) author's note

::::: end of scene

Summary: Zidane is one of the greatest thieves, and a strong vampire to boot. Zidane is given a mission to get a specific girl with special blood that can help him save a loved one, until the girl becomes a loved one as well. Z/G.

A young male stood on a large tree branch, left hand leaning on the tree, legs crossed, a lazy smiled across his face. All that was seen was his smile, the leaves covering most of his body. He watched two young girls walk underneath him, laughing with on another. The moon shown down upon them, giving there looks away perfectly. One girl had red curly locks that came past her shoulders. She wore a purple skirt with a black jacket, it shimmered with glitter. Her friend had blonde straight that was cut to her shoulders as well, dressing in a red jacket and black jeans. The male quickly jumped down, landing before them. The girls gasped, but softened when they saw his face.e He had blue cold eyes, long blond hair that was held in a very short low ponytail, most of his hair waving in his face. He wore a sleeveless black turtle neck with black pants, black gloves on both hands. They smiled at him. The blonde put her hand to her heart, her red eyes smiling.

"You scared us" the red head said with a laugh as the blonde joined, her violet eyes looking him up and down. He smirked, hand reaching out to the closes one to him, the red head.

"Really, did I?" she nodded, shivering agents his touch, but not pulling away. He smirked.

"You should be." He could smell her fear, but before she could react, he grabbed her arm, pulling her into his arm, spinning her so her back was to him. He licked her neck, smiling evilly. He quickly stabbed his fangs into her neck, sucking the blood from her neck and the rest of her body. The blonde opened her mouth. He looked up at her, feeling the blood drip from his lips.

"Go ahead a scream, no one will save you" he said with a laugh as he watched her run into the woods, her scream's echoing into the night. Her screams were suddenly silenced, the woods quiet. The male picked up the women, taking her into his arms. He watched as a man around his age walk up to him, blood dripping from his mouth also. He had red hair, a black bandana rapped around his head, the hair seeming to sprout out of his bandana. Black shades covered his eyes, a smirk across his face. He wore a sleeveless tan shirt with black pants, black gloves on both hands. He whipped the back of his hand across his lips, the blood smearing away, a devilish smile across his face.

"Nice job, Zidane, she sure was good" the male with red hair said to the blonde guy. Zidane smiled, holding the lifeless girl.

"Come on, Blank. I want to take her to Kuja fresh" Zidane said, turning to walk to the forest. Blank followed, smiling.

In the darkness, Zidane walked with the girl in his arms. He walked to a bed where a boy with long white hair laid. His bangs hung by his head, some hair slightly sticking up like a white feather. His blue eyes opened slightly, turning to Zidane. Zidane laid the girl down by him, waiting. The boy picked her up and started draining the rest of the blood from her small body. He quickly looked at Zidane, eyes sad.

"Zidane…"

"Shh, don't talk, Kuja, I'm taking care of everything, ok? I'm going to the meeting; I'll tell you what happens. It starts a few hours before sunset, so sleep and rest, k?" Zidane said, smiling down at him. Kuja nodded, sighing.

"Thanks bro…" he said, falling asleep. Zidane took the body and walked to the door, turning to his elder brother. He looked so frail laying there.

'I'll save you, Kuja, I will find the cure' Zidane then turned to the door, closing the door behind him.

"Much is unknown to why young women are being found, killed, in local woods, allies, or bars. The only clues we have are the women all have two holes on either side of there necks. The bodies are found day and night. The royal knights say the killings seem to happen mostly happen at night. Just last night, two young girls' bodies were found in the woods near the palace. Before we had…." A man push the off button on the remote, sighing sadly. He adjusted his hat that was a black cowboy hat with a white feather. He wore a black suite. A loud knock came from the door, making him jump up; standing at attention.

"Come in" he said, waiting. The door opened, black boots walking across the tiled floor slowly, taking long, elegant steps. There stood a woman with sugar brown hair, curls forming at the ends. On the right side of her face was a sliver cloth that covered her right eye. She wore a suit as well with the white cuffs sticking out, her shirt un-tucked; shirt buttons not buttoned all the way up. The man snarled, looking away with anger. She smirked, shaking her head.

"Steiner, would ya stop acting like a baby? I'm her body guard, so get use to it" she said, her voice smooth and soft. He rolled his eyes, arms folded. They suddenly heard a scream from upstairs. Both looked up, running to the room it came from.

**_She was surrounded in darkness, shivers climbing up and down her small body. She felt a suddenly movement from behind her. She quickly turned, but suddenly felt something touching her shoulders. She turned again, this time feeling a light kiss on her check that came with laughter. She felt hands grabbing at her, her hair being tugged or being touched. She screamed, crying for help. She started running, hearing laughs from behind. She looked behind her back as she ran, seeing red eyes coming after her. She saw white fangs accompanying the eyes. She turned, running into someone. She saw a male, a full head taller then her. She grabbed onto him, clinging to him._**

**_"Please, help me!!" she begged, tears pouring from her eyes. The male lowered his head, blood red eyes looking down at her. He smiled, showing her pearly white fangs. She shook her head, backing away._**

_**"No…No…NOOO!!" she screamed, clutching her head as the hands grabbed her, shadows taking over her.**_

"Garnet….Garnet…GARNET" the female screamed, shaking the young teen. The girl shoot up, still screaming. She looked around, he brown eyes looking quickly around. Her brown layered bangs hung in her face, getting blown with her quick breath. She looked up, seeing a man and women beside her, the man standing there, fear across his face, the women sitting beside her, face the same. The girl smiled.

"…Wow, what a dream" she said, throwing the covers from her body. She walked to her closet, closing it to change. The women walked to the door, waiting outside it.

"Garnet, will you please tell me what happened?"

"Us" the man corrected, glaring. The women glared back. Garnet stepped out, wearing tight orange overalls, at the thigh's were where buckles, under neither them were small pockets, a white blouse under it. Her hair came to her lower back, held back in a blue clip that was clipped almost at the very end of her hair; her layered bangs hung freely, parted to the right, two pieces of hair hanging on either side of her shoulders. She wore red ankle boots with red gloves. Around her neck was a crystal looking shell that hung on a long silver chain.

"Beatrix?" Beatrix looked up.

"Yes dear?"

"There is nothing to tell" Garnet said, glancing at herself in the mirror. Beatrix and Steiner walked after her.

"Garnet, please…." Steiner said.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to" Beatrix said. Steiner glared at her, Garnet's back to them. "Now, we're going to be late to the play, it only comes once every year you know." Garnet sighed.

"I love plays…but this is a DRESS UP thing" she said. Beatrix nodded. Garnet sighed again and nodded.

"I suppose you both are right, I just wish to be alone before we go, ok?" Steiner nodded.

"Alright, just meet us in an hour at the seats, ok?" She nodded with a smiled.

'Man, they treat me like a child, I'm sixteen and I still have parents guiding me by the hand. Something's must change…'

Zidane sat down on a backwards chair, arms and heading resting on the back. Blank stood by him arms folded, waiting. There boss walked into the room, the rest of the gang walking in also. They all did a sign with there hands before sitting down. The boss was a half man half boar, having a snout with green sun glasses over his eyes. He turned on an over head, showing the blue-prints of a large castle.

"As we all know, the prophases says that the blood line of a summoner is the richest and strongest blood. We have found the blood line" the boss said with a smile. The boys cheered, hooting with joy.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get the poor soul and suck 'em dry" Zidane said, eagerly. The boss shook his head.

"The blood line lays in one girl, the princess, you all know her name, which will be difficult to break in, so what we'll do is present them the play, as they do so, we'll spike the chick's tea and grab her. Zidane, that'll be you're job. We'll be presenting the play 'I Want to Be Your Canary', so be ready. You all know your parts. Zidane, no sneaking a lick, got it?" The boys howled, Zidane smirking.

"I'll do what I can" he said, smiling. The boss nodded.

"Alright, get ready, we need to get to the her to the blood cemetery by the next red moon, which only happens maybe once a year and is a week from tomorrow, and who knows when the chick will croak" the boss said. "Dismissed." They all stood, doing their special sign again and left. Zidane walked ahead, smiling.

'Better watch out, princess, I need this, and I'll do ANYTHING for it to.'

Garnet watched as the crowd sat down, ready for the play. She sat by her mother, watching her get settled. Garnet sighed as the play got started, starting off with a bang. The theater was a ship, making it mysterious and interesting to Garnet. She smiled.

'Tonight's the night.' She looked at Steiner, his eyes on the play. She smiled, sitting back.

"Soon…"

Zidane looked around the curtain. Marcus said a line, signaling him to move out. Zidane pulled out his cell phone, looking around him as he walked into the castle.

"I'm in, I'll update in a few" he said, placing the cell phone his pocket. He walked up the stairs; it curved to the next floor. To his right was the large double door. Before he walked in, he looked at the picture of the princess he took with his phone. She wore a long strapless dress that was white, the top seemed like a heart/leaf shape, light green swirls curling on some parts of the dress. On her arms were like arm warmers that came a little past her wrists, matching the dress perfectly. On her head was a silver headband crown with an emerald on the front, the crown having curves. Something hung around her neck she had long brown hair, but that was all he could really see, as at the time he took it she was getting up, making him miss her face. Not to mention he couldn't zoom in any more. She was on a balcony with her ugly mother whom was the queen. The queen skin was sickening blue having straw blonde hair sticking out like twigs on both sides of her head and her crown. Her dress was trimmed in tan fur, the dress multi colors, not matching what so ever. Her lips were red/violet and were huge, her nose purple. On both wrist were stone studded. Zidane shuddered.

'How the HELL did such a babe come from that hippo?' He saw a servant walk by him, holding a tray with tea on it. Zidane stared ahead, grabbing the servant's shirt from behind as he tried to walk by. Zidane smiled, looking at the servant from the corner of his eye.

"I'm here to give the princess her tea?" a young charming male asked, wearing a little black suit that was too big for him, wearing odd black gloves. His shaggy blond hair was held in a pony tail, most lose and to short to be held. The queen fanned herself with her brown fan, not giving the boy a second glance.

"She's obviously not here, she went to get the tea herself…so why are YOU here?" she asked with a snotty voice. The male suddenly tripped as he went to leave, tea on the queen. She screamed, furious as the other servants coming to her aid.

"Oh my…I am SO sorry" he said, trying to hold back a smile as he left. The queen snapped her fan in half, growling.

"Who ever he is…I WANT HIM FIRED!!!" A servant looked through the door, looking back at her.

"He's gone."

Zidane ripped the shirt off, pulling out the cell phone. He was now on the top of the castle looking down.

"Boss….she's not there. I looked every where" Zidane yelled into the phone. There was a pause.

"You sure?"

"Ya, the stupid queen said she went to get tea but a servant was bringing some, so she had to have lied. I'm not sure if she ran away, there's nothing out of place in her room or a note." Another pause.

"Got it." Zidane hung up, looking down at the play. He smiled, knowing what was next. All the workers walking on stage, Boss stepped forward.

"Thank you all for watching, but there has been a change of plains. Good night" he said with a smile. Suddenly, groups of people come out of the shadows, showing there huge fangs. Most pulled out weapons; screaming with joy as they ran into the audience. The audience screamed, running as the vampires raced after them. Zidane laughed.

"Let the game's begin" he laughed, about to jump, but a girls scream stopped him.

A girl ran up the stairs, a man chasing her with evil eyes and smile. She wore a white rob with red triangles on the hood It seemed that she had tight orange pants with red boots. She looked over her shoulder, watching him come closer. She reached the top, realizing she was on a tower. She quickly jumped up on ledge, hand behind her back. He came up, smiling at her.

"Gottcha" he laughed, reaching out for her. She took a deep breath and feel back, falling.

Zidane gasped as he watched her, but smiled when he saw what was in her hands. It was one of the ropes with the flags. He laughed, one for her guts, and that he hated the vampire. The vamp was Drake, known to rape then suck is victims dry, which was wrong in Zidane's book. The girl swung to the next tower, looking back at the vampire who was pursuing her. He grinned at her. Zidane glared.

"Damn." He ran across the roof towards her, watching the vampire jump the huge gap to her. The girl screamed; surprise and fear mixed. Drake grabbed at her; she pulled away, tripping over the ledge. Zidane jumped, follow towards her.

The girl screamed, following. Her eyes opened, watching a man coming towards her. He had blond hair that flapped in the wind, wearing all black. He grabbed her, hugging her to his chest. The girl started pulling away, but he held her fast, his grip firm. His head was next hers. He flipped over, her body upward. The hit the water, under water world seemed to pull them in. he quickly swam them up, using one hand to swim, the other to hold her.

Zidane broke through the surface, pulling the girl up. Zidane checked her pulse, then noticed she wasn't breathing. He pushed down on her stomach, then lent down to blow air into her body. She started coughing up water, her brown hair smeared over her face. She sat up, eyes brown and open. She turned to him, her hood off now. Her eyes showed fear, pulling away.

"No, you're ok, I'm not the guy who was chasing you" Zidane said. She sighed with relief, removing her robe. Zidane then got a perfect look at her. She was cute, her hair coming to her lower back and held almost at the tip with a blue clip, wearing tight overalls with a white blouse. Her brown eyes widened, standing to quickly, almost falling over. Zidane caught her, standing up.

"What's…?"

"My home, my mother, my people!!" she cried, trying to go towards the castle gates. She saw the flames at the castle. Zidane held her, looking at her with bewilderment.

"Your people? Who are you?"

"Garnet" she answered sadly, watching her home. Zidane's blue eyes widened.

"Garnet…PRINCESS GARNET!?!" She nodded, pulling out a staff, the top looked like a white ball with red marks with a red and white saucer underneath, the handle seemed to have a brown spiral wrapping around it.

"I must save my people!" she said, determination in her face. Zidane grabbed her red gloved hand, pulling her away as a burst of fire. As he ran he threw her over his right shoulder, leaping from tree to tree, drawing away from the castle. Garnet screamed, kicking as he went on.

'I've got her, I'VE GOT HER!' He looked at her, then noticed he was looking at her backside. He smiled, then went on, trying not to hoot. He smiled as they went on. Suddenly, the branch he was on snapped, Zidane grabbing the branch over them. He dangled, then pulled them up. The branch was huge, so both could sit on it. He laid her on the branch, her back resting on the tree. Her eyes showed fear, pulling away. She put her hands to her chest, curling away. Zidane turned away, looking at the castle. He saw the ship take flight, floating to the mist. Zidane growled, wishing the cell phone didn't fall out of his pocket. He smiled.

'We have a week, we have time' He looked down at her, her eyes clutched closed. 'Plenty of time…"

Hoy, it's me again, well, that's the end of chap UNO!! (Spanish for one if u don't know) so, I hope u like and review.


End file.
